Baka No genius
by Mathewxox
Summary: In my life as a genius I have had many things... Money, friends, Grades, and many other things but none of these could help Naruto from passing onto his second year University... So now he's stuck teaching in the same school as his step-brother. How will he survive a school life of teaching students his brothers age.
1. Chapter 1

**Baka No Genius **

**Sup my friends and fans, I have been writing random stuff for the past couple of months and so I felt like I should post this….**

**Chapter 1: The test.**

_Fumizuki Academy is a prep school that implemented the world's first special systems._

In class rooms across the Fumizuki Academy was a group of students that sat in single desks with two sheets in front of them, a pen and pencil also accompanying them?

In front of every student stood a different teacher that looked down the middle of the room with a look of profession. One single click of the clock that sat on the teacher's desk singled the teachers to start.

"Well then, please start." Each teacher said resulting in every student turning over their pages and being their test.

_One of them is the Summoner Test War. It is a battle between classes using Avatars realized using state-of-the-art technology. _

_And the other is classroom equipment based on the student's performance. At the end of the first year, they take a placement test. Based in the results, they are divided into 6 levels, from the top, Class S, through the bottom, Class F._

In one of these many room sat a boy with light brown messy hair brown eyes and pale skin, he looked to around 15, he was currently wearing the second year uniform for Fumizuki Academy. The boy's name was Akihisa Yoshii, the professional idiotic brother of the smart and wired Akira Yoshii and half bother of the genius Naruto Yoshii. 

"So this is the placement test. It's difficult, as is to be expected…" Akihisa thought to himself as he sharpened his pencil before flipping it into the air. "But I can handle something this difficult." As he court it in midair before moving his thumb downwards to show the number 1 to 6 scratched into the pencil tip.

As the male continued on with his test the person sitting across from him was a different story. The female had long, flowing, pink hair with a rabbit clip on the left side of her head; she also had purple eyes that were dazed at the moment and a creamy complexion she looked around 16-17. Not to mention she had very big bre… (girlfriend glares at me) I'm mean a very large bust size. This female was known as Himeji Mizuki and she was one of the smartest students of the school but that could do nothing to the server illness that had her in this state.

The sound of a pen dropping next to him made Akihisa turn his head to the left only to see that Himeji was wobbling on her set. Suddenly she fell down making his eyes widen before he jumped from his seat to catch her from hitting the hard floor.

The teacher in the class room walked toward the two students and looking down at a faint looking Himeji and a worried looking Akihisa, both siting on the cold floor, the teacher sighed before he turned towards the young pink haired student.

"If you leave the room during the test, you'll receive zeros. Understood?" an ill Himeji heard the teacher say as her vision began to fade.

She turned to see Akihisa trying to argue with the teacher for her so she tried to form some speech but couldn't as her vision completely went black.

(Scene change)

On a train heading for Fumizuki station held only one person inside, this person was about 179 cm tall, long dark orange hair that went to his back, pale skin and had dark blue eyes that were covered by a pair of glasses. ( (1) with glasses and a Fumizuki academy uniform.)

This male was none other than Naruto Yoshii adopted brother of Akira and Akihisa Yoshii, his real last name being unknown by anyone.

Naruto didn't know, or care, to why he was left at the door steps of the parents of Akira when she was 3 while mother was not yet pregnant with Akihisa. At first the two lovers was going to take Naruto to an orphanage but after some arguments from their child they adopted him making Naruto the middle child of the Yoshii family.

_Akira is 21 instead of 23 while Naruto is 18 and is Akihisa 16. Naruto's birthday is March 17__th__. _

"I wonder how little brother is doing in his entrance test" Naruto thought as he bit on his pen that was in his left hand. With a shrug of his shoulders went back to writing his application for Fumizuki Academy, see he had just finished the first year of Oxford University but unfortunately he had to have more experience in school so he thought why not the same school as his little bro.

"I wonder how he would react when he finds out that I'm in the same school." Naruto chuckled to himself as he imagined Aki-chan's face. (that's Naruto nickname for Akihisa)

_Ding dong ding Dong _"Attention passengers, we are now arriving at the Fumizuki Station. Please take all your belonging as you exit the station safely. Thank you." Naruto heard as he felt thetrain slow down before coming to a complete stop.

The doors in front of Naruto slide open, making him smile before he picked up his 2 bags that held his belongings and slugged it over his right shoulder before he walked out into the half empty station.

Naruto smiled before reaching into his pocket with his free and before pulling out an expensive looking phone, he touched the scene a couple times before placing it next to his left ear.

"Yes hello, this is Yoshii Naruto of the Oxford University Economics Management and art course 'PRE-/POST-ORIENTATION PROGRAMS'. In collaboration with Student Affairs, I'm ringing up for my car to be delivered at Fumizuki Station." There was some chatter from the other side of the phone before Naruto nodded.

"Ok my number is 092938490." The phone then proceeded to beep for a couple of minutes, as Naruto waited he walked over to the back a proceeded to check his bank.

"78734030.43 yen that should last me until my next pay." (£500,045) Naruto said to himself before he typed into the machine and proceeding to take the money out of the slot just as his phone stopped beeping.

"Yes hello. How long will I take you deliver my car." The sound of chatter once again made its way to Naruto's ear, as the person on the other side of the phone stopped talking the phone that Naruto was holding cut off.

Naruto smiled as he slipped the phone into his pocket before walking over to one of the empty sets before sitting his bags down onto it as he sat on the chair.

After 20 minutes of waiting the sound of a car horn going off court his attention, Naruto turned to see one of his loves of his life.

Parked next to him was a custom red and black Jaguar XKR-S, inside the car was pure light brown leather that covered the four seats.(2) Naruto smiled grow into a massive smirk before he rushed towards the person standing next to his car and quickly handed the money he needed and his name before he grabbed his keys.

He then proceeded to throw his bag in the back seats before jumping over the door and into the driver's seat, he slid the key into the slot in high speed before clipping in his seat belt as his foot hit the pedal while his other hand shifted the gear.

The car shot off in a cloud of dust shocking the people around him who stared at the car in awe, Naruto raced down the empty lanes in high speeds for what seemed to be only 5 minutes for Naruto until he came across a four bedroom old Japanese house.

Naruto smiled softened when he drove his car into the drive thru that was filled with little stones and pebbles that was push around by his cars wheels.

Naruto pulled the keys out of his car and proceeded to pick up his bags before slinging them over his shoulder then proceeded to flip through the keys.

He then placed the right key into the key socket of the house and with a turn and click Naruto pushed the wooden door open revealing the spotless insides that conceded of mostly wood.

Naruto hung his bags on a rack that sat next to the door before slipping off his shoes then slowly walked onto the cold wooden floor.

Naruto smiled as he sat down on a carpet covered floor, in front of him was a blue laptop that was soon opened and switched on and a green mouse.

As the screen loaded up the word Naruto was spelt out in kanji above the words profile, Naruto grabbed the mouse that was sitting next to the laptop and clicked on the profile where he typed in the password that came up as seven dots.

Naruto clicked the entre bar and waited for the computer load which did not take more than 20 seconds; while it was loading Naruto had brought his bags inside the room and brought out an internet adapter before plugging it in.

Naruto clicked Google Chrome before typing in Fumizuki Academy before clicking the job application and began to write his application.

_Dear Mrs Nakamura_

_I am writing to apply for the teacher assistant advertised in the Fumizuki Academy. I feel that I would be perfect candidate for the job._

_I was particularly interested in this job of the reputation for the school particularly focussed helping student's achieve high_ _academic skills. I have a background of getting high academic, having attended school each Saturday morning for four years, while at school. As your school has separate classes based on the student's academics, I feel that this would link in with very well._

_Since I graduated from the Sapporo high at the age of 15 getting my PGCE, I have been attending Oxford University. _

_This has given me valuable practical experience of responsible for a class. However, I am now looking for a full time assistant teacher opportunity. I feel that I have great teacher skills, with the school lots of patience as well as creative skills._

_I am hoping that this job will help me step in to another year of University. I hope that it will accommodate me for a year as I plan to return to Oxford to finish my education and I really relish the idea of working at the school, one that I have admired since I heard about it._

_I have enclosed my CV for your perusal and am available for interview Wednesdays and Fridays each week from 9 am to 8 pm. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Your Sincerely _

_Naruto Yoshii_

Naruto smiled as he clicked his fingers as he re-read his application before sending it off, Sighing Naruto placed down his lid of the laptop before picking himself and preceded to walk into the kitchen before opening up his fringe door only to find it empty inside, he then walked back and picked up the second and biggest bag and brought it in the kitchen before placing it on one of the many sides.

He then turned around and cheeked all the cabinets only to find those too were empty and so he opened up the bag which released a cloud of cold air, inside the bag was multiply tins and packets of food in each one section of the bag, after he done cheeked the food he walked inside the middle of the room with bag in his hands.

Naruto smiled as he stretched his muscle which resulted in his large muscles pressed against his shirt before he reached into his bag and in one quick motion Naruto started to throw cans into the open cabinets and fridge. It wasn't long before all of the cabinets were filled with multiply pieces of food and ingredients.

Naruto looked around the room with a smile before he walked around the room and grabbed

4 eggs

10 oz (285 g) dried ramen noodles

1/2 cup (200 g) fresh or canned bamboo shoots, sliced

1/2 cup (170 g) fresh or canned corn kernels, drained

1/3 cup (80 g) defrosted frozen or fresh spinach

8 cups (2 liters) store-bought or homemade pork or vegetable broth

2 teaspoons instant dashi granules

1 tablespoon soy sauce, or to taste

4 tablespoons fresh miso paste

1 cup (100 g) fresh bean sprouts

1 stalk green onion (scallions), finely chopped

4 teaspoons chili oil 

(Indigents for miso ramen)

Out of the cabinets and fridge while closing the doors after he was done, Naruto nodded as he looked at his ingredients before walking over towards the gas switch and press it acouple of times to make sure it was working. When the red light switched on Naruto leaned down and opened one of the lower cabinet doors to reveal some pots and pans, he quickly grabbed what he needed and walked over to the ingredients that sat next to an stove before getting to work.

He then smiled as he placed the whole, un-cracked eggs in a medium pot and fill with water to cover eggs by 1 inch (2.5 cm). He then turned the heat to high and when boiling, before he turned the heat off and let the eggs sit in the hot water for 10 minutes.

He then used a slotted spoon to remove the eggs and peel the egg under cold running water. He then sliced each egg in half.

He then returned the same pot of water to a boil. Then added the ramen noodles and started to cook according to package instructions (which took 3 minutes to cook.) He then continued to drain and rinse with cold water to stop the cooking.

He then divided the noodles, hardboiled eggs, bamboo shoots, corn and spinach among 4 large serving bowls.

He then placed it in a large pot, before adding the stock, which was instant dashi and soy sauce. He then placed it on a boil over high heat. He then removed it from the heat and stir in the miso.

He then tasted the soup and added an additional 2 tablespoons of miso just how he liked.

He then ladled soup into each bowl, after he topped each bowl with fresh bean sprouts, green onions and a drizzle of chili oil.

Naruto smelled the dish and sighed in consent before he poured some into a bowl before grabbing it and a pair of chopsticks and proceeded to walk into the living room and eat the noodle dish.

After eating the godly food Naruto looked towards the clock only to see that it was getting close to 10pm, Naruto shock his head before taking his bowl into the kitchen and proceeded to wash it.

After washing the utility he used for the noodles Naruto picked up his first bag before walking up to his room which was on the first floor before unpacking all of his stuff he brought with him from university.

After placing all the stuff in the right place Naruto slipped into his futon for a lovely long sleep, but unknown to him it will be a long time before he could do this again.

(Tuesday, First day of school)

Akihisa ran down the street as petals of sakura trees nearby fell down onto the floor that his feet stepped on, but the peaceful scene was ruined by the shout of one person.

"Your late, Yoshii!" Akihisa stumbled in surprise as a large person who easily stood over 6 feet appeared in front of him.

"Ugh! Iron Man!" Akihisa shouted the tall man's nickname making the man sigh annoyed as he shook his head.

"Don't call me that! My name is Mr Nishimura!" The now identified tall man said as he pointed his finger at Yoshii who nodded his head.

Mr Nishimura sighed as he reached into his pocket before bringing out an envelope that was completely brown and handed it Yoshii.

"Here you're the last one! That's the results of the placement test. You'll belong to that class from today on."

Yoshii smiled as he looked from Iron man to the envelope that now in his hand. Iron looked to the side with an unreadable look as Yoshii went to open the envelope.

"Yoshii… I can tell you this now. While watching you over the last year, I had a suspicion….. that you might actually be an idiot. But looking at your test results, I realized that was my mistake. I'm sorry, Yoshii. I shouldn't have doubted you, I was wrong. You are, beyond any doubt, the real deal…" At this point Yoshii had a large smile on his face and started to on fold the piece of paper in his hand, only for it to show an..…F

"A genuine idiot!" Iron man said in a large voice making Yoshii's smile completely disappear.

Yoshii stood there stunned, he was so stunned that he didn't even realize that his body had started to move on its own and now he was standing in front of class A.

Yoshii eyes widened for a second before he looked into the crystal clear window only to see something that shocked him.

"Whoa… Workstations and reclining chairs..." he then turned his head slightly to see even more expensive things. "They're provided with laptops?! Ah! They're got free drinks fountains and all-you-can-eat snacks?! I'm jealous of Class A!"

Yoshii sighed in disappointment as he backed away from the class A window before walking down the hall passing the other class's.  
"Why Class F? That's the lowest ranked class. I was so sure I did okay in the placement test. I answered at least one out of every ten questions." Yoshii said to himself as he past the last of the class before he came in front of a room with a broken piece of wood barely hanging onto a chained piece of metal.

Yoshii looked into the room only to drop his bag in shock at the state of it. "Tatami mats? Cushions? Low tables? This is Class F classroom?!" Yoshii shouted out making the teacher turn to him.

_Fumizuki Academy is ruthless. If you wish to have a better school life, do better in school. That is the law of this academy._

"Dammit! Is this what they call a social divide? Yoshii cursed to himself as the teacher continued to look at him with a blank look.

"Yoshii. Please hurry up and take your seat." The students in the class turned to take one look at him before they turned back and looked back at the front desk.

Yoshii simple looked down in depression before looking around the room. "Okay.. Where's my seat?" Akihisa asked as the teacher just continued to look at him.

The teacher simply looked at Yoshii before turning around and motioned the whole class. "Have a seat wherever you would like."

Yoshii's head shoot upwards as a look of surprise shined on his face. "We don't even get assigned seats?! He said out load before he sighed again and made his way to the table at the far left, next to the window.

As he sat on the cushion the air shot out of it, Akihisa looked at it only to find that there was hardly any cotton inside.

"Teacher, my cushion has very little cotton inside it." Yoshii complain only to receive a blank look from said person.

"Please put up with it." The teacher said blankly with in an emotionless tone.

From the crack a cold draft found its way into the class making Yoshii shiver.

"Teacher! The draft is cold" the other students near the wall also started to shiver as the cold air meet their skin.

"Please put up with it." The teacher replied in the same tone making Akihisa frown slightly.

Suddenly one of the chairs on Akihisa's table snapped making him raise an eyebrow before looking back at the teacher.

"Teacher! One of the legs of my low table snapped." The teacher didn't even change his facial expressions as he stared at the student.  
"Please put up with it." He repeated making Yoshii frown and jump to his feet before pointing a finger at him.

"Not possible"! He shouted back making the teacher chuckle dryly before bring up some glue for wood work.

"I was just kidding."

_Yes, Fumizuki Academy is ruthless._

The teacher coughed getting the students attention.

"Well, I'm your homeroom teacher, Fukuhara. I look forward to teaching you this year, everyon…" The teacher couldn't finish his sentence because of his table suddenly snapping at the legs before crashing to the floor interrupting him.  
"I'll go get some tolls, so please study on your own until I'm back." The teacher told the class before turning around and leaving them alone.

Yoshii watched as the teacher left before walking over to the fallen glue and picked it up before proceeding to walk back to his table, put it on its side and place glow on the ends of the tables legs.  
"Seriously, this classroom is terrible. I have to spend a year in this place? How depressing." He said to himself as he finished sticking the leg on the chair.

"If you have complaints, you should've gotten better scores on the placement test." Said a red haired boy who was laying down on his back with his head on the cotton cushion.

The boy looked to be around 16-17 years old with spiky red hair, same coloured eyes, cream coloured skin and looked to be about 5.9 feet tall and he was currently wearing the male uniform for Fumizuki Academy. This male was Yuuji Sakamoto one of Naruto childhood friends but also a close friend to Yoshii.

"Yuuji! You're in class F, too?! Akihisa asked as Yuuji stayed there with his eyes closed as he moved his head to the side.

"Not just me." Yuuji and Akihisa turned their heads only to see a tall, thin girl, she looked to be 16 and stood about 5'3 feet and a half tall (158 cm) with magenta hair and long legs with sharp green eyes and a ponytail of dark purple hair that was tied with a yellow ribbon. However, she is lacking in the chest area that was not seen through her female uniform of Fumizuki Academy. This female was Minami Shimada and she is German.

"Hello, hello. I'm in class F, too." The purple haired girl waved at the two boys with a smile.

Yoshii looked surprised for a second before he closed his eyes and nodded. "Shimada…. I see… It makes sense that you'd be in class F, right?"

A mick mark made its way on Minami's head before she rushed over to a sitting Yoshii and brought him into a head lock. "Are you trying to say I'm an idiot?" she shouted in anger.

Yoshii started to tap on her shoulder in submission as he shouted. "Ouch, ouch, ouch! Since you don't have breasts, my ears are rubbing against your ribs! It hurts so much worse than normal."

That wasn't the best thing to say as Minami's rage grow to max until she suddenly let go before pushing him in the stomach as she rushed past him in the matter of 4 seconds.

While this was happening a boy that stood around 5'4 feet tall with blue hair, pale orange skin and the same coloured eyes he too was wearing the male uniform of Fumizuki Academy. His name is Kouta Tsuchiya or better known as Muttsulini and he was The Silent Ninja Pervert, and currently he was trying to peek up Minima's skirt.  
"I-I can almost see it, but not…. Not….." He looked depressed as her skirt went back to its original place as Minima turned to face a now sitting Akihisa.

"It's not my fault! I grew up abroad, so I can't read the questions in Japanese. That's all! Minima blushed in embarrassment as she turned her head slightly away from the group.

Suddenly another person joined the group, the person was the same height of Minami and was wearing the male school uniform for Fumizuki Academy. The person hair was light brown that had two hair clips that separates her bangs and leave a tuft of hair in the centre of her forehead. She had light blue eyes with smooth pale looking skin. This was Hideyoushi Kinoshita the drama student who is given a separate gender from other.

(Okay I'm gonna tell you right now that Hideyoushi is female in my Story but pretends to act like a guy for whatever reason)

"You guys are lively, as usual…" Hideyoushi said as the group turned to her making her blush slightly from the attention.

"Hideyoushi" Yoshii asked as he clicked his neck to get rid of the stiffness coursed by Minami's headlock.

"I'm in Class F, too. Glad to see you here." She smiled back at the group as they group smiled at her.

Yoshii looked up a Hideyoushi with a smiled as he sat on his legs like most of the people in the anime do. " Same here. Glad to see you here." Yoshii then sighed before he looked around the room to see lots of people doing different things.

"At any rate, just as you'd expect from the lowest performing class. As far as the eye can see, I see only shabby looking guys."

Yuuji who had sat up from his sleeping area placed an elbow onto his table before looking towards Akihisa with a lone red eye. "That includes you, though."

Yoshii simply ignored the red haired friend before looking between his friends with smile before his eyes landed on Hideyoushi resulting in his smile growing larger.

"But I'm glad… that the only girl here is a pretty girl like you, Hideyoushi." Yoshii stated making Hideyoushi blush and Minima blush in anger as a tick make made its way to her head.

"Thanks but I'm a guy." Hideyoushi said, at that moment her outside appearance was the same but the insides of her was worried that Yoshii knew her actual gender but that thought was quickly suppressed. After all Yoshii was an idiot no offence to him or anything but it was true.

"I'm the girl you idiot." Minima said in an annoyed tone as she blushed in embarrassment and anger.

Yoshii simply shock his head in a negative way while he shrugged.

"You don't get it, do you? He said before clapping his hands in front of his heart while doing the puppy eyes.

"Girls are kind and graceful and have this soothing aura. Just looking at them puts our hearts at ease. Someone like you who's rough, violent and scary with no breas…" In the middle of that word Minima's rage hit super nover before she grew a shining red aura.  
She then continued to put Akihisa in an arm bar mixed with a back lock that gave maximum pain to the akihisa making him scream. "I feel a severe pain in my spine!"

Suddenly the door to the classroom slid open to show one pinked haired Mizuho Himeji.

"Uhm…. I'm Sorry that I'm late. I went to the nurse's office and it took a while, so…." The girl then proceeded to check the room for the person she was looking for, and I did not take long.

"Ah…. Yoshii!" she then made her way over to him while people made comments about her.

She now stood in front of Yoshii with a smile on her face. "Yoshii?"

Said person looked up from his spot on the floor towards Himeji's face with a blush. "What is it….Himeji? The table that covered the rest of Yoshii's lower back and legs suddenly rolled off to the side revealing Minima holding his left leg in a back and leg suplex while she sat on his back.

"Doesn't that hurt?" her answer was the sound of Yoshii screaming and a cracking sound that came from his spin.

"Ahhhh My spine has never been bent this way in my entire life!... Ah if it gets bent further, I'm gonna…

As this was happening Muttsulini was too busy trying to see what was under Minima skirt while whispering almost over and over to himself.

Suddenly out of nowhere a gust of wind shot up minima legs making her skirt flap letting Muttsulini see what's under it.

Needless to say Minima let akihisa go to cover herself while Muttsulini was shot back 12 feet by a massive nose bleed.

As Akihisa escaped Minima gasp he rushed over to a bleeding friend and help him as he began to pass out from blood loss but before he went completely dark he whispered two words to Akihisa. "Light blue" and boom he passed out.

As this was happening the other four of the group started their own conversation. "I'm glad that there's another girl in the class." Himeji said to Minima with a smile as she completely ignored the two males off to the side.

"Seats are not assigned so we were told to sit wherever we like." Minima said as she looked around the just as Himeji. Himeji noticed that the table next to Yoshii was empty. 

She proceeded to walk up to Yoshi and ask him if the spot was free, in which he answered No before signalled for her to sit down next to him with a bright smile.

"I see. You're in Class F, too, huh? Yoshii said sadly as he looked down onto his desk.

Himeji just smiled knowing that Yoshii was saying it because he cared for her or she hoped he did. "I'm looking forward to studying with you, Yoshi…" She couldn't finish her sentence as she had to cough making Yoshii look worried.

"Are you still sick? Yoshii looked at Himeji for a bit as she continued to cough,

"Yeah, a little…" the pink haired girl said as she smiled weakly towards Yoshii.

"The drafty classroom….. Thin cushions.. Old tatami mats with mold and dust floating about…It's not a good environment for someone who's still recuperating, is it?

Yoshii looked down in dispassionate and thought as he began to think of what he could do for his pink haired friend.

(Scene change)

Standing in the middle of a café was one Naruto Yoshii, currently he was waiting for his food to delivered, as he waited Naruto brought out a laptop that sat in the bag he had brought with him.

Naruto loaded up his email on his internet adaptor that was also inside the bag he had at his side, when he was about to check the waitress who was blushing handed him a tea and cake that he ordered earlier.

"Here you go master." The young blonde that was in a maid uniform and had a massive blush across her face, Naruto smiled as he looked at the female making her blush turn similar to that of Hinata's.

"Thank you! Little missy I hope you have a lovely day." Naruto said to her making her turn her head away in embarrassment.

After the maid left Naruto, he began to check his emails only for one to pop up straight away. Naruto blinked in confusion before clicking onto it.

_From Mrs Nakamura _

_Dear Naruto Yoshii_

_I am writing to confirm our offer and your acceptance to join us in the capacity of Fumizuki Academy_. _We are very pleased that you have elected to join our staff. We trust your employment at the Academy will help us fulfil our mission of teaching, research and service. _

_As we discussed, your first day in your new position will be Wednesday 2 April and your pay is 119926.33 yen (£761.66) a week._

_We are counting upon you to prove your capabilities as you said you would during the application and selection process and we are confident you will succeed in this endeavour._

_Sincerely._

_Principle of Fumizuki Academy_ _Mrs Nakamura_

Naruto stared at the screen in shock, he had just landed a teaching job in the matter of a day, that was insane but he had no time to worry he had a job to do.

Naruto called the same waitress over and gave her the money for the food and a very large tip which was so much it made the waitress cry.

As Naruto made his way home he his way to his home he decided to ring the school.

"Hello I'm ringing to tell you that I, Naruto Yoshii will arrive in 30 to 40 minutes, around 2.30 pm." There was some chatter before he hung up and increased his speed on his car so he could get back to his house and get changed.

As Naruto's car engine turned off Naruto jumped out his car as he grabbed his keys before shifted through the keys in a fast rate, after getting the right key and slotted it in before rushing into his room.

After he got into his room he began searching his wardrobe for something suitable, Naruto decided on wearing a blank suit that covered a white dress shirt, accompanying the shirt was a purple tie, he also wore expensive shoes and trousers.

After he was completely dress Naruto rushed out of the room and front door, but not before locking the it, before jumping back into his car and slotting his key in the slot and starting the engine and slamming down on the pedal.   
It only took of Naruto 30 minutes to drive down towards the school and ten minutes to get directions towards the Principal's office and make his way there.

Naruto stood in front a large double door before knocking on it and waiting for the Principle to answer.  
"Come in!" came the call of the female principle. Naruto slid open the door to show two people.

The first was a female that looked to be in her 50's with dark grey hair and dark green eyes and looked to be around 5 foot 6. She was currently wearing a purple turtle neck and a blue sweet and jeans. This female was Karou Nakamura and she was the principal of Fumizuki Academy.

The second was a female with short dull pink hair with matching eye colour that was covered by glasses; she also had light skin tone and looked to be in her early-mid 20's. This female Yōko Takahashi she was a teacher at the school and the person who had an avatar score of 7800 which was highest in the school…. Well was until Naruto arrived.

"Good evening Mr Yoshii. I'm glad you could make it, I was quite surprised when someone who had just finished the first year in a university and more so Oxford come here for a job."

Naruto smiled as he bowed his head slightly. "Not at all, I loved my time in school but because of my IQ I was passed onto a college but because of this my accumulated score was decreased so I couldn't past onto the 2nd year." Naruto said with a sad smile getting a nod from the old lady.

"Yes I heard about that, it's a shame really but what is their loss is our gain." She said with a large smile before she pulled out a very large package.

"I looked through all the results you gave in and I have to say I wasn't really shocked but I do know some people who would be, especially Miss Takahashi over here"

The pinked haired teacher looked at the principle weirdly before she tilted her glasses, a habit she had picked up. "Excuse me miss but why would it shock me."

The principle smiled before she slipped out the first slip of paper from the package before she started to read it out load.

"Naruto Yoshii, 18 years old, older step brother to Akihisa Yoshii and younger step brother to Akira Yoshii. He was the youngest student to ever enter Oxford University at the age of 16!" The pink haired women looked at Naruto in shock but her attention was brought back to the principle as the elder women continued on reading out load. "but that's not the most surprising thing. Naruto Yoshii has an IQ of 210 and has a diploma in ever academic subject."

Yōko glasses slid down her nose as her eyes widened to their maximum size and her jaw slammed open in shock.  
"T-t-that's incredible" she said as she looked at Naruto with a shocked expression.

The principle was about to say something but was interrupted by the sound of the school bell going off. Naruto turned to the principle before bowing.

"I sorry to cut this short but I have to pick up my stupid little brother. I shall be back tomorrow have a nice day miss Takahashi, Miss Nakamura." The red haired genius said as he turned around before walking out the door leaving the two females to themselves.

Naruto continued to walk down the halls of the school until he came across class f that only had 8 students inside the room.

(Inside the room.)

The door to class F slide open to show one Hideyoushi look alike but instead of being in a boy's uniform the person was in a girl's uniform.

"I'm Yuuko Kinoshita, an ambassador from year 2, Class A. We, Class A, hereby declare war on you losers." She said in a cocky tone making Akihisa and the rest of the group shout out.

"Why is class A declaring war on us?! Yoshii shouted as he looked Yuuko is anger and confusion.

"We won't go easy on you just because you're the lowest ranked class. We'll crush you mercilessly, so be prepared." Yuuko said as she avoided the question with a frown on her face.

The sound of clapping got everyone's attention as the door slide open to show Naruto standing there with a smile on his face.

Akihisa jumped up in shock as he saw his older brother. "Naruto-Nii-san! What are you doing here?" Yoshii said as he rushed over to his older brother before jumping at him and hugging him.

"Ahh Aki-chan the last time I saw you was when you just started your 6th year of school. How have you been, I heard you just beat class E!" Yoshii chuckled as his older brother dropped him onto his feet.

"Yeah I ruled, but ani you didn't tell me what you're doing here." Naruto just smiled as he ruffled Akihisa's hair before turning to the rest of the group.

"Hello my name is Yoshii Naruto, from now on ill shall be teaching here you can either call me Naruto-sensei or Naruto-senpai." The group looked at Naruto in shock before looking back at Yoshii then to him.

Naruto looked down on the floor a noticed one particular person staring at him. "It's been some time hasn't it Yuuji-kun." Said person rose to his feet before he slowly made his way to Naruto before delivering a punch to his stomach making everyone around him gasp.

Yuuji hair covered his eyes from view as he suddenly pulled Naruto into a brotherly hug, the sound of his crying was soon heard.

"It's been to long" came the redheads reply as he let go of Naruto letting his eyes to be seen and the happy smile on his face.

"Ara! Ara! What's this about Shouko being in the same school?" Yuuji face from one of happy to one of complete serious.

"She here and she's gotten worse!" Naruto looked depressed for a second before shaking his head and placing a hand on Yuuji shoulder. "Don't worry Yuuji, we will make it out of this."

As the two was talking the rest of the group just stared at Naruto in wondering how different he was to Akihisa. Hearing her class reps name being said Yuuko stepped forward.

"Excuse me Yoshii-senpai, how do you know class A's rep." Naruto turned around from Yuuji to see one Yuuko Kinoshita looking at him intensely.

"Well courtesy to belief I'm only 2 years older than you lot but if you must know, both Yuuji and Shoko are childhood friends of mine! Though I doubt she recognize me."

Yuuko looked shocked that someone only two years older than her was a teacher but that shock turned into confusion when he said that Shoko wouldn't recognize him, surely someone could tell if one of their childhood friends was near.

Yuuji seeing the confused look started to elaborate on what Naruto said. "When we were younger, Shoko had a talent of remembering everything in one go, but back then Naruto had a mix between blue and yellow hair and now its red and orange. Do you see it now?" the group nodded before starting to chatter but it was interrupted when a second bell for the school went off.

Naruto smiled as he turned to Yuuji and bowed. "I'm sorry to call it short but I shall see you tomorrow." Naruto said as he grabbed Yoshii and started to drag him away.

The people from class F shrugged before they followed the two as Akihisa tried get lose out of Naruto grasp but with no success.

As Naruto rounded the corner the a load gasp was heard making the group rush ahead to find out what was wrong, but as the rounded the corner they saw the two brothers sitting in a VERY expensive looking car.

"Ahh guys, could you move to the side please." Naruto said he revved up the engine making the group move and the students that was coming out the school to turn in their direction.

Naruto looked at the time on his phone only to see it was 3.01 so that meant the students will be coming out anytime soon.

"Hey Yuuji, as I know where you live do you want a ride home?"

Yuuji looked shocked for a second before he just nodded dumbly before getting in the back seat with Yoshii. Naruto slowly applied pressure onto the gas pedal making the car move slightly into view of the students.

Students and teachers alike was in shock as they saw Akihisa and Yuuji sitting in the back of a red and black Jaguar that was being driven by a person with long red hair.

As Naruto looked to see if any cars were going he looked to the side only to notice a female with long flowing violet hair styled in a hime cut that she runs down all the way to her waist with two small ribbons on each side of her hair. The female had pale skin, blue eyes, she was about 5.3 and was wearing the female uniform. This female was Shouko Kirishima and she was the class rep for Class A.

At this very moment she was looking at their direction. Naruto knew from the way she was looking at him that she was trying to remember something.

Naruto continued to watch her in the corner of his eye when he noticed the same female from earlier known as Yuuko step next to her.

Naruto knew as soon as Shoko pointed at him that he had to get out of there, and thankfully lady luck was on his side as the lane became clear allowing Naruto to turn into and drive away as just as shouko turned to his direction with wide eyes.

"WOW WOW WOW! Naruto- nee slow down!" Shouted Akihisa as Naruto sped down the road at 70 miles per hour while making the two teens in the back grip onto their seats.

Naruto lowered the pressure on the pedal making the car slow down to around 30 miles per hour making the boys relax.

"Sorry I just saw someone I didn't want to talk to until tomorrow!" Naruto said as he kept his eyes on the road but smiled as he did.  
"Hey Yuuji you didn't move home do you? Naruto asked the redhead who simple smiled as he leaned his shoulder on the car door.

"Nay we didn't, same old 3 bedroom house." Yuuji said as looked at the back of Naruto's head before looking out into the house that they went by. "What about you Akihisa have you changed home lately?" Yuuji asked as he turned to his friend.

The youngest of the Yoshii's just shook his head in negative way before he went back to watching the road as the car drove past the many houses and streets.

Yuuji jerked his head to the side the front of the car when the car suddenly turned a corner before stopping. "Well were here!" Naruto said as he waited for Yuuji to unplug his seatbelt to his seat and get out the car before reversing into the round.

"I would love to stay Yuuji but I have work to set up for school tomorrow." Naruto said sadly making said person nod before he turned round and waved as he walked through his front door.

"Mum I'm home." Yuuji shouted as he took off his shoes before taking off his jacket and hung it up. The sound of footsteps came from the kitchen before the door opened to show a young women who looked to be his her early 20's but in truth she was 33, she had long wavy brown hair with purple eyes and pale skin. The woman was wearing a white shirt and skirt that was covered but a pink apian with 4 ducks at the breast part of it. This woman was Yukino Sakamoto, Yuuji's mother.

"Welcome back Yuuji-chan. How was your day dear?" she asked as she walked back into the kitchen and started to do whatever she was doing in the first place  
"Actually something amazing happened today." Yuuji said as he sat down on one of the table's chairs.

Yukino turned around from her cooking to look at her smiling son with a smile of her own. "Oh. How so?" Yuuji opened his closed eyes and looked to his mother before closing them again.

"Naruto Yoshii came back and he's now a teacher for our school." Yukino smiled as she turned to her son and placed some rice balls on the table.

"Oh I remember that sweet boy and a smart one too." She smiled as she grabbed the brush and started to sweep the floors as Yuuji ate.

"Yeah" He said to himself as he went down memory lane with a smile on his face.

(With Naruto and Akihisa)

Naruto was standing in front of an empty fridge with a blank look on his face, with a sigh Naruto shut the door before turning to a nervous looking Akihisa that stood behind him.

Naruto sighed before reaching into his pocket making Akihisa flinch, before bring out a wallet and proceeding to pull out 789000 in notes (4999.31) before handing it to Yoshii who was shocked that his brother gave him so much.

"Listen Akihisa I want you to use this money to pay for all your living expenses and food bills for the next 4 months okay." Aki new he was being serious when he used his name so he nodded back just as seriously.

Naruto then proceeded to walk out the front door and down to his car before driving off leaving Yoshii to order take away for the night.

I didn't take Naruto long to reach his home, he soon began to cook his meal as he waited for the time to fly by but as he did he read up on all the people he needed to know.

The sound of his rice maker going off got Naruto's attention from his laptop, Naruto smiled as the smell of rice and cooked fish hit his noise as he set down his food.

Naruto's smiled loosened as he felt aloneness became his main feeling, he began to think of his friends in England and Tokyo Japan University.

Naruto sighed knowing that it would be a while before he returns home or at least to a place he had gone to and made a life with friends and even a lover or two.

The good thing he had learnt from having really close friends is that he could in a sense mark people with his mental kinda, it was kind of like a superpower in a way. It actually started when Naruto had turned 12 when one of his close friends was in a car crash and Naruto felt where it had happened. His friend was lucky as Naruto arrived in time with an ambulance but even so the sight of one of his friends in that kind of condition was stuck in his mind.

A lone tear rolled down Naruto's face as he looked into his reflection from the polished floor, Naruto whipped the tear from his face before chuckling sadly before he started to eat in silence.

As Naruto ate his food in a fast pace before washing his dish's and making his way to bed where he would sleep away his sadness.

(Morning at class F)

Standing in the front of the class was Naruto, he was holding a stick in his hand while the white board behind him was full of number.  
He was currently teaching class F how to do advance algebra but only four students were paying attention to his work.

Naruto anger grew as people continued to ignore his class until it came to the point where he was leaking so much killer instinct that a black aura appeared behind him.

"OKAY CLASS! IF YOU DON'T PAY ATTENSHION I WILL PUNSIH YOU ALL!" Naruto shouted making the whole classroom turn to him before nodding in fright at the same time.

Naruto sighed before he went to continue to finish his work only for the bell for lunch to go off making Naruto face palm against the white board.

"Okay just leave!" the students all rushed out the room at the same time, leaving only Naruto, Akihisa, Minami, Yuuji, Hideyoushi, Himeji and Mussolini.

Suddenly the sound Akihisa's table broke the awkward silence that was followed by a groan from Akihisa and Naruto. Minima looked at Naruto confused to why he moaned and decided to ask. "Errr is something wrong Yoshii-sensei."

"I'm just thinking that I'm not doing a good enough job in teaching this class." The group turned to him in shock before they all stood to their feet.

"No way, your one of the best teacher we've ever had!" Himeji shouted while the others just nodded and shouted in agreement.

Naruto smiled as the group went back to talking about the war that was taking place after lunch. "Hey guys why don't you go check room A for your selves."

The group stared at Naruto for a second before they stood to their feet and started to walk out the door without a second word.

It didn't take long for them to reach the room A but unknown to them there was a pass word card that only teachers and Class A student's have, to allow them in.

"Are you kidding me?!" Akihisa shouted as he tried to force the door open only to receive a small electric shock. "Well I guess we're not getting in!" He said as he shook his hand to get away the numbness only to be slapped on the back of the head with enough force to send him into the group.

"Baka. You know I'm teacher so why act so stupid." Naruto said as he slipped his lanyard over the sensor making it beep before it opened by its self.

The group entered the room in a single straight line with Naruto in front while Mussolini was at the back. As they continued to walk the group started to admire the room.

"So this is Class A.." Minami said as she walked in front of Yoshii with a look of awe on her face.

Hideyoushi who was standing behind Akihisa also looked at the many things in awe also. "It looks as if it's a ritzy hotel."

Akihisa just looked at the stuff as if it was his before looking back to Hideyoushi with a smirk and a look of confidence. "This is suitable equipment for me to spend my school days with."

Naruto just smiled at his brother's attitude before he looked for something to catch his little brother's attention but thankfully he didn't have to because Minami pointed out food to Akihisa.

"Look Yoshii! They've got free drinks and all-you-can-eat snack bars!" That did it Yoshii attention was straight away was shot towards food.

Naruto chuckled as he and Yuuji both sat down onto the red chairs that were in the middle of the room, and just as the two sat down they were surrounded by people as one person that Yuuji and Naruto recognized instantly.

"Yuuko Kinoshita" The two said at the same time making said person look between the two.

"Oh? Isn't the war starting later?" Yuuko said in confusion before snapping her fingers in happiness. "You've come to surrender already?

Naruto simply smiled as he cracked one of his eyelids open showing his dark blue eye. "Oh no, me and my students here have just come to inspect the equipment we shall be receiving later." He said in a cocky tone before closing his eyes again.

Yuuko smiled slightly at the new teacher's boldness, not that she could blame him. She had been doing some research about him and what she found was amazing. He was the youngest person ever to get into Oxford, one of the most expensive and successful university out there it's said only the smartest of the smartest got in and frankly Naruto Yoshii was one of those people. Of course having an IQ of 210 + also proved his point.

"You're quite confident, aren't you?" She said trying to intimidate him only to fail miserably as not even a hair on his head moved.

"I came to negotiate. I'd like to request a duel between class reps and class teachers." Yuuji said as he folded his legs over one another.

The whole room gasped at that statement well not including Naruto or Yuuji, the simple fact of that Yuuji said that was a shock to all.

"Are you Idiot or what? She said with a look of disbelief as she faced Yuuji. Yuuji smirked as he copied what his sensei did making the class A ambassador frown. "There's no way you can defeat second year's top student in a duel, is there?"

Naruto smirked as he continued to listen in to the argument that was accruing in front of him but he knew it wouldn't last long, and that assumption would be proven so enough when certain someone arrives.

"Are you scared? I guess you must be as you guys are cowards who attack a weak class weakened even more by the war they just finished."

Yuuji smirked as he played with Yuuko's feelings, if there's one thing that Naruto had taught him it was playing with peoples mental and planning ahead.

Yuuko frowned as she stared at the person in front of her, he insulted her and her fellow student more than anyone ever has done before and he did it in one simple speech.

"You wanna do it right here right now? She said as her hands tightened into fists as Yuuji smirked confidently at her.

Before Yuuji could answer the sound of student moving to the side got Class F's attention making the turn to see the class rep of Class A.  
"Wait. I don't mind accepting the duel. But….. On one condition." She slowly stepped forwards until she was only an inchs away from Himeji's face with a dark frown on her face.  
"The loser will do one thing the winner says without exception."

Yuuji's and Naruto's hands gripped the side of the chair for a mere second before they went back to their casual compose. "Is that the reason for declaring war on class F?"

Yuuko stepped forwards a bit as her frown became more visible as she stared at both Yuuji and Naruto. "Don't get the wrong idea. We, Class A, are obligated to protect the academy's safety and dignity. This is a punishment for idiots who started a war at the start of the first term when they haven't put any efforts into their studies yet."

Yuuji smirked at the brown haired girls attempt to make them look like the good guys. "Okay. The losers of the duel between reps and teachers will do whatever the winner says."

"It won't be a duel. It'll be a five versus five, then the winner of the two gets to choose what subject the teachers do." Yuuko said with a smirk as she stared right at Naruto with a blush.

"I don't think either our rep or our teacher will lose….but it wouldn't hurt to be cautious." She said as she took her eyes off Naruto making her blush disappear before she turned back to Yuuji who had stood up.

"Okay. Five versus five then the victor will choose the subject while the loser will do one thing the winner says without exception." Yuuji brushed himself off before he stood to his feet. "In return, we'll decide on the subject for the students for the war." Shouko nodded making the president of class F and Naruto smirk in victory before they all stood up and left.

As they left Shouko stared at Naruto with a sad look as if she wanted to say something but couldn't right now and so she watched him leave.

The group then decided to have lunch on the roof with all the snacks Yoshii grabbed while the negotiation was happing.

Well all except Naruto who had a bento that he had earlier that day for lunch.

As the group sat around a table that Yoshii he had somehow stuck to his hand, without Naruto's knowledge, they began to talk about the Class war.

"The negotiation concluded successfully." Yuuji said as he bit down on a chocolate pockie stick.

"What're you gonna do, Yuuji, after making a promise like that?!" Yoshii asked as he sipped the coke can he had grabbed from the free snack bar.

"It won't be a problem as we're gonna be the winners. We just got a bonus in that they'll do whatever we tell them. That's all." Yuuji said as he finished off the pockie in his mouth before grabbing another stick.

"You seem confident Yuuji-kun." Naruto said as he continued to eat his rice that was inside his bento with a smile. Yuuji smirked as he eat his food knowing why Naruto had said that but left it knowing he was trying to get a reaction from him.

"Are you really sure about that? That rep, Shouko Kirishima….. I heard a strange rumour about her." Naruto placed down his food before turning to Hideyoushi with a raised eyebrow.

Hideyoushi took that signal to continue so she placed down her chocolate bar about start to talk about the rumour. "She's an excellent student, she has both intelligence and beauty on her side. Although she's that pretty, I hear guys leave her alone."

Naruto and Yuuji both deflated at that statement because they knew that Shouko would only ever date one of them and that was their only fear! To date Shouko.

"Really? She looks like the type that'd be popular amongst the guys." Minami said in shock as she eat a cream bun while both Naruto and Yuuji snickered in the background making even one stare at them weirdly before turning back to Hideyoushi who was finishing the rumour.

"According to the rumour, she isn't interested in guys." Naruto and Yuuji sat of to the side laughing the heads off while crying holding their ribs.

"You hear that Yuuji! Not interested.. HAHAHAHA my ribs are hurting OH GOD! Naruto wheezed out in pain from laughing to hard.

Yuuji was currently rolling on the floor while laughing making him too busy to react to Naruto then proceeded to slam his fist into the ground while barking out laughter.

The group sweet dropped as they watched the two roll on the floor while laughing so much it hurt them. Akihisa had enough of watching his friend and brother laughing turned back to Minami.

"There's no way something like that is happening around here. Right, Shimada?" The green eyed girl frowned as a blush of embarrassment crossed her face.  
"There is! A wired girl like that…. sticks close to me." She said as she crossed her arms before tapping on her arm in irritation.

As soon as those words left Minami's mouth a girl with twirled orange hair, orange eyes and pale skin, wearing a female uniform jumped out of nowhere straight into Minima while shouting "I found you honey" making Minami scream.

"You're such a meanie, honey! To think you left me to have a tea party with these filthy pigs! The orange haired guy proceeded to rub her face into Minami's none existent breasts.

"L-Let me go! Don't come close to me!" Minima screamed as she tried to push the smaller female off of her.

Akihisa and Mussolini just watched the seen with a natural look before Akihisa leaned over to the pervert.

"Who's that?" Akihisa said as he looked down at the camera that he was loading tape into it before taking a quick picture to make sure it worked.

"Miharu Shimizu from Year 2, Class D." Mussolini replied as he took the picture of the two fighting for to different things.

"Stop it! Let me go!" the two looked up from the cameras that were sitting on their laps only to see the two still fighting.

"Please don't feel embarrassed, honey! I know you actually love me but you're shy, aren't you? The orange haired girl shouted as she held onto Minima's right arm.

The purple haired girl had enough as she nudged the girl off her shoulder. "How many time do I have to tell you for you to understand?! I like guys!" She then tore her arm for her grasp before turning to Yoshii. "Yoshii! Help me out here!"

"She's right, Shimizu. It's wrong for a woman to love another woman!

(_I think that ballshit I don't mean to offend people here but if you don't like people from the same gender loving each other then don't look for it or just ignore it!_)

"It's true that Shimada's appearance, personality and breast size are all indistinguishable from a guy's….." He could finish his sentence when he was suddenly brought into an arm bar and a figure-four leg lock making him cry out in pain.

While this was happening Naruto and Yuuji had ran out of tears so they stopped themselves from laughing and was now currently sitting back at where they were before they heard the rumour.

"HEY NEE-SAN HELP! HELP!" Akihisa shouted as the two females tightened their grips on his limbs making him scream out in pain.

"I'm a girl no matter how you look at it, aren't I?" Minima shouted as she tightened her grip on his leg making the pressure on the bone increase.

"That's right! I love Minima because she's a beautiful women." Miharu shouted as she pull harder on his arm which made the pain in his shoulder blade increase.

"DAMN YOU NEE-SAN! Ow, ow… Help me, Shimada! I'll do whatever you say! Akihisa shouted as the pain became too unbearable for him making Minima look happy and surprised at the same time.

"Really? Then next weekend, I wanna have cerpes at La Veditz in front of the train station." She said with a happy tone as she continued to apply pressure on Akihisa's bone making him nod and fast.

"A-And, call me Lady Minami from now on while I'll call you Aki!" Minima said with a blush as she laid on her back.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, lady Minami" The girl smiled as she continued to stretch, she was about to continue but was stopped when she felt her body lifted off the ground.

Minami turned her head slightly to see what was going on only to notice that Miharu and her where both in a fireman carry and they were currently being carried away from Akihisa.

Both girls blinked in confusion as they were placed down onto the floor, they to the side only to see that Naruto was walking over to his brother with a pot of cream in his left hand.

Naruto kneeled down to his brother before preceded to pull up his trouser leg and rub the cream onto his left leg before doing the same to his left arm.

"Sigh, you need to learn when to shut your mouth Aki." Naruto said as he helped up his brother with a disappointed look.

"Yes Naruto-nee." Akihisa said as he stretched his now fully healed arms and legs, he never know how Naruto made that cream but he's glad that Naruto did.

After Naruto and Akihisa joined back at the groups eating place, the group plus Miharu just sat there and finished off the food left over.

As they were eating everyone watched as Naruto, Yuuji and Akihisa ate in sync, but the eating didn't last long so their staring didn't last long.

Naruto stood up with a smiled as he looked at the group. "I shall see you all later in the class A room." He said before he seemingly disappeared much to the shock of the group.

The group simple stared at the place where Naruto stood before they too stood up and separated from each other to go do stuff they needed to do.

After leaving the group Naruto walked down into to the changing rooms before changing into a white tank top with a pair of black three quarter length short and a per white running shoes.

Naruto smiled as he ran out into the field with some sport equipment that was all inside three different bags. After reaching the middle of the field Naruto placed down the large bags on the floor with a thud, and unzipped the bags and proceed to pull out the equipment from the first one.

Inside the first bag was a set of equipment that were used for high jumps. After setting up the polls for the sport, Naruto placed the final poll that sat in the middle up to 170 cms before took 20 steps backward.

Unknown to him a short girl with light skin, short light green hair, she looked to be 16 with a bust size was small but wasn't as big as … The female's name was Akio kudo, she was a second year in class A and currently she was watching Naruto do the high jump.

Naruto breathed in and out a slow pace as he controlled his muscle tension making the muscles of his body flex with his breathing.

Naruto's breathing came to the point of slowness that it looked like he wasn't breathing at, suddenly he sprinted off at high speeds that would make any Olympic runner jealous.

As soon as he was 6 feet away from the poll Naruto slammed his legs down before pushing up making his body push of the ground and into the air.

Akio watched with wide eyes as this mysteries person with long red hair spin his body in mid-air barley missing the poll before he flipped the rest of his body making him spin before his feet slammed into the ground.

Naruto panted as he looked up from his kneeling position only to smile as he saw that he had made it over the bar.

Naruto walked over to the second bag and opened it to show a javelin, smiling Naruto picked up the first ten javelin and proceeded to dig the first nine in the ground.

Akio looked at the javelin in confusion as Naruto rushed down the field with a white tape before he suddenly stopped before throwing the javelin into it sticking it to the ground.

After throwing the javelin Naruto rushed down the field in high speed until he was back at the 9 Javelin and proceeded to pick up to the first one on the left.

Naruto looked at the Javelin in his right hand before spinning it around his body like a staff with extreme skill. Naruto continued to do this for a couple minutes until he felt a presence approaching.

Not a minuet after a figure popped up next to him with a puff of black smoke, Naruto stopped spinning his javelin before turning around with a smirk.

"So you came Mussolini." The smoke cleared to show Mussolini dressed in a black suit with a long black scarf. Mussolini nodded as he caught a javelin that was thrown sideways from Naruto.

"Throw it as far as you can." Naruto ordered making Mussolini nod before he looked down the field before taking a deep breath before he rushed forwards and throw the javelin as hard as he could.

The javelin flew in the air for about 6 seconds before planting itself in the ground at the 60 feet mark. Naruto whistled before he too picked up a javelin.

Mussolini watched as Naruto span a Javelin in his hand for a second before he stopped it up straight, Naruto took a deep breath before he brought the javelin back before rushing forwards then throw it as hard as his muscular arms could.

Unfortunately for the Javelin that was pretty strong as the object soon found out as it flew across the field in high speed before stabbing into the ground right where the white tap ended.

Mussolini's and Akio's jaw's dropped as they watch the Javelin fly across the whole field with amazing speed before planting itself into the ground at the very end of the field.

Naruto smiled as he turned to Mussolini as the pervert threw the next javelin with his total amount of strength only to sigh in depression when it only hit the 65 meter mark. "Hey don't worry about it, 65 is amazing for someone your age." Naruto praised before he grabbed another Javelin and throw it with alittle less strength.

The two males continued to throw the Javelins until they all were dug into the field's ground before collecting up all the equipment, including the high jumps equipment, then proceeded to walk back to the teacher's changing room where the boys changed back into the uniform.

The two males left the changing room in silence and continued to walk towards class A in the same. They arrived at the large double doors in no time at all only to see that the rest of the groups had already arrived.

Naruto patted Mussolini on the back before he joined his associated teacher in the judging box. "It's good to see you again Miss Takahashi." Naruto said as he sat down onto the chair."

Said women turned to Naruto with a small smile. "It is also nice to see you to, Mr Yoshii." She replied before looking back to the hall where most of the students from class A and F stood.

Naruto smiled as he watched the pink haired teacher start the begging of the matches before he leaned back to enjoy the show.

(_I'm not gonna write out the avatar fight mainly because they don't start to become enjoyable until later on in the series so yeah if you wanna know what happens watch the end of Baka and test episode 2, its all the same.)_

Naruto frowned as he looked at Yuuji from the corner of his eye before he turned back to the other teacher with a neutral look on his face. "That was some turn of events wouldn't you say Miss Takahashi." Naruto said as he walked into the centre of the stage.

The pink haired teacher smiled in accomplishment as she looked at the young genius infront of her. "It would seem so but I'm afraid it's time to begin the game." The two teachers nodded at the same time before they looked towards the students. "So students what are you going to choice for our subject."

Shouko looked from her teacher towards Naruto only to linger on his persona for alittle to long she should of. "I believe chemistry will do." She said in a confident tone making her team look at her in confusion.

Naruto smirked when he felt Shouko's confident aura. "I guess you can have the honour of summoning first." He said making the older genius smile before she summoned her averter.

Her score was 530 points.

The students from class A cheered in happiness when they saw their teachers high score while the students from class F bowed their heads in defeat.

Naruto smirk before he too summoned his avatar, from the summoning a large cloud accrued blocking Naruto's avatar from view but before it cleared there was a suddenly flash. The students in the room gasped when they saw Naruto's avatar, it was a perfect replica of him except it had 10 long black tails and two large animal ears, and in each of the avatar's hand was a katana. But more importantly above the small avatar was the numbers… 730.

And just like that Naruto won the battle making then students cheer in happiness while the students from class A look at Naruto min shock. "It would seem that I won this time." Naruto said before he bowed slightly to the other teacher and walked back to his group. "Well it seems my work is down so I shall see you students tomorrow.

**Well that was one of the idea's I had I hope you guys enjoyed reading it…. I hope that there wasn't too much of a grammar crises.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Baka No Genius**

**Hey guys I know this story isn't very properly compared to my other ones but even so this one is the one I have most inspiration for so yeah I will be writing this one at the moment.**

**Oh and each story will be at-least two episodes each, maybe even more, so the stories will have around 6 k words. **

Chapter 2….

"Tell me again why I agreed to this." Came an irritated sigh from one Naruto Yoshii as he stood in the middle of a cinema with a look of annoyance with a mixture of fear on his face.

"Just face it man I have to deal with this too." Came the depressed sigh of Yuuji Sakamoto who stood next to his with a pair of cuffs around his wrists.

"So Yuuji, Naruto what should we see." Came the sweet but deadly tone of one purple haired Shouko Kirishima as she stood slightly infront of the two males.

"I want to see my wrists." Yuuji said making Naruto chuckle slightly before he backed away slightly as Shouko turned towards Yuuji with a smile that was alittle to sweet.

"Then, Apocalypse Now Redux." Said making Naruto and Yuuji look at the bored to see the length only to see it was 3 hours and 12 minutes long.

Naruto sighed in relief as he looked at Yuuji and gave him a low thumbs up. "Actually Ms Kirishima I and Mr Sakamoto have to leave in an hour and a half to go and do some things." Naruto said making the purple haired female turn around and look at Naruto with an unhappy look.

"Fine then we shall watch 'My first love at the venter of the world 2'" she said making the two look at each other in shock and pity before they walk over towards the order booth and ordered their tickets.

(Scene change)

Naruto sat in the teacher's lounge with a small blush on his face as he looked at the women in front of him with a smile on his face while his hands were currently holding a book and pen in his hand. "So you were saying Ms Takeuchi." Naruto said as he placed his book onto the table in front of him before sliding the pen into a pocket on his jacket.

Ms Takeuchi had long brown hair that reached to the middle of her back, she also had the same coloured hair. She looked to be around 5 foot 6 and had a light pale skin colour. She was currently wearing a light yellow long sleeved jacket, a plain white shirt an simple pink skirt and a pair of high heels white shoes. "Ahh yes I am a 21 years old and a Modern day Japanese teacher. I've lived here for nearly all my life so I am very accompanied with the area so if you want to I can so you around today." The women said as a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

Naruto's blush became alittle more visible as he leaned back in his chair. "What like a date?" Naruto said as looked at the beautiful women infront of him with a small smile which only grew when the brown haired teacher nodded. "Well do you want to go now?" Naruto asked her as he stood to his feet. "Oh and call me Naruto."

The other teacher smiled as she stood to her feet and wrapped her arm around Naruto's. "Then let's go Naruto-kun. Oh and call me Kimiko okay." She said as she held Naruto's left hand while following after him.

"Okay then allow me make a quick call." Naruto said as he gently removed his left hand from Kimiko's grasped and grabbed his phone from his pocket before grabbing said phone with his other hand and re-grasping the women beside him hand.

Naruto quickly scrolled through his contacts until he reached Yuuji's number and proceeded to ring him up. There was 5 beeps before the phone was answered by someone Naruto was hoping wouldn't. "Hello Naruto- kun." Came the voice of Shouko from the other side of the phone making Naruto sweet slightly.

Naruto looked at Kimiko in worry as he body started too sweet profoundly. "Err hey Shouko, what's up?" Naruto asked as he tried to come up with an excuse to talk to Yuuji. "If you don't mind Shouko could I talk to Yuuji real quick?"

Shouko looked from Yuuji's phone to the side to see that he was still sleeping in his seat. She shook her head as she turned back to the movie and placed the phone against her air again. "He's sleeping, now is there anything you want me to tell him?" she asked in a suspicion.

Kimiko watched as Naruto sighed and slowed down in working pace. "Who's was that just now Naruto-kun?" She asked with an angry tone making Naruto suddenly freeze up on the spot.

Shouko's grip on Yuuji's phone tightened until her knuckles turned knuckles white as snow, her eyes narrowed in anger as she imagined Naruto kissing and holding someone else's hands. NO'ONE except her was allowed to do that. "Naruto-kun! Who was that?" She asked in a deadly tone that made Naruto's blood turn as cold as ice.

"It was Miss Takeuchi. She is the teacher for Modern day Japanese." Naruto said as he placed a single finger over Kimiko's lip making the brown haired teacher blush slightly.

Shouko's grip didn't waver one bit as she narrowed her eyes even more so. She would makes sure that the brown haired succubus wouldn't get her claws into HER Naruto. "I… see." She was tempted to leave the cinema right now to get HER Naruto but she couldn't leave Yuuji alone.

Naruto sighed in relief as he nodded towards Kimiko and removed his finger from her lips before reaching into coat and brought out his car keys. "Sorry Shouko but I have to go, so I'll see you later." He said before he moved into the car park and clicked his keys.

The sound of the beeping made Shouko frown in annoyance and when she was about to say something the phone cut off making her growl in shock and anger before she slammed Yuuji's phone onto the floor.

Naruto sighed in happiness as he slid his phone back into his pocket and turned to the brown haired beauty. "Sorry about that, I was just taking to an old friend of mine." Naruto chuckled nervously as he walked towards his car's location.

Kimiko smiled slightly as she re-gripped her dates hand and was about to ask him who the person was really but before she could say anything she was shocked into silence when she saw Naruto's car.

Naruto smiled when he saw his date gasp in shock as he opened the door of his car for her, Kimiko climbed into the car with the same look on her face. Naruto slide across the hood of his car and quickly sat down onto the diving seat before turning towards Kimiko as he placed his phone onto a stand above his joy stick. "So where to first." He asked the still stunned women.

Kimiko blinked acouple of times as she regained the power to close her jaw before she smiled towards Naruto. "How about for some crepes." She said making Naruto smiled before he slowly applied some pressure onto the accelerate pedal making the car move.

(Scene change)

It didn't take long for the two teachers to reach the crepe's store, side by side the two walked into the store only to be meet by some people that Naruto did NOT want to see here. Sitting across from the door was Shouko and Yuuji sitting on one side of table while on the other side was Akihisa, Minami, and Himeji all of them were eating crepes but the sound of the door opening got the attention of Akihisa who turn towards Kimiko and Naruto.

A loan gasp of "Nii-san" from Akihisa made the rest of the ground turn away from their crepes and towards the door where Naruto and Kimiko were walking past. Out of all the people sitting at the table Shouko was the only angry person there, no scratch that see wasn't angry she was furious not to mention highly jealous. Her angry eyes glared at the Japanese teacher that held Naruto's right hand tightly in her own hand.

Naruto smiled as he handed Kimiko a 10,000 yen note and told her to buy whatever she felt would be nice to have while he found them somewhere to sit. When his date left to go buy the food Naruto moved over towards the group that sat together before taking a set on a table that was directly next to Akihisa's groups table. "Ahh hello Aki-Chan, Minami, Himeji, Yuuji-kun, and you too Shouko-….Chan" Naruto said as he waved at them which they all waved back, well all except Shouko who simple glared at the back of Kimiko.

"So what are you doing here?" Yuuji asked as he bit into chocolate flavoured crepe but he started to chock on it when he felt Shouko's grip on his hand tighten to the point where the blood stopped circulating through it.

"Well ya'know it is a…" Naruto started to talk but before he could finish his sentence another person sat next to him and interrupted his sentence with her own input.

"Date!" the stranger said making Yuuji, and Akihisa choke on their food as, while Shouko's eyes shadowed her eyes as her body shook slightly from anger.

Naruto coughed in his hands as he turned around to see that Kimiko had come back to the table with two crepes on a plate that rested in her right hand. "Ahh your back." Naruto said as he pulled out a chair for her across from him which the brown haired women took with a pleasant smile on her face.

The women smiled at her date before she grabbed a hold of a fork and placed some of her crepe onto it before she moved it towards the younger teacher. "Say ahhhh." She said cheerfully as moved the food closer to Naruto's now open mouth. "I got you a strawberry flavoured Crepe if that's okay." Kimiko said as she placed the food into Naruto's mouth but before she knew what was happening the fork, which was inside Naruto's mouth, was knocked away by a pissed off looking Shouko. "What was that for?!" Kimiko half yelled at the younger women that just wastes Naruto's money by splattering the rest of Naruto's crepe across the table.

Shouko glared at the teacher in front of her before she pointed toward a panting Naruto who had an ill look on his eyes and a light blush on his face. "Are you trying to kill him?" Shouko yelled as she moved to help Naruto out.

Kimiko looked at Naruto in shock when she noticed that he looked majorly ill, she stood up to help but before she could get close Shouko blocked her path. "What's wrong with him?" She asked as she tried to get past the smaller women only to be blocked even more.

Shouko looked through Naruto's coat pocket to see if he had anything to help him but she growled when she found none. "He has a major illness to strawberries!" She shouted as she as left Naruto's side for one second to get to bag while Yuuji, Akihisa, and the girls rush past her to help Naruto out. She quickly grabbed her bag and pretty much ripped it open and proceeded to look inside of it and sighed in relief when she found what she was looking for. The item was a simple looking needle that was inside a black box, she quickly grabbed the box and ripped it open before grasping ahold of the needle and rushing past everyone.

But the sight of Naruto passing out made her worry ten-fold, it took a lot to put Naruto down so seeing him knocked out made her nearly cry out in shock, she quickly took the safety cap off of it before grabbing Naruto's wrist and calmly, well as calm as she could, plunged it into it and injected it into him.

Yuuji visible calmed down when he saw what Shouko had done, he was quick to act as he started to lift up Naruto much to the confusion. "Well I'm not gonna leave him knocked out in a place like this so I was going to take him to mine." He alliterated to the group before he turned to the teacher. "Miss Takeuchi by any chance do you drive." The teacher nodded her head making Yuuji smirk before he reached into Naruto's pocket and pull out his car keys and proceeded to pass them to her. "Well do you mind if you take me to mine? I can get the GPS up on Naruto's phone so you know where you're going!" Yuuji asked as he reached into the same pocket as before but this time he pulled out Naruto's phone. "Yoshii help me here will you."

Yoshii nodded before he grasped a hold of his brother's other arm and started to help Yuuji carry him towards his car. It didn't take the two boys to get Naruto into the car but before either of them could sit down Shouko took the space next to Naruto. Yuuji simple took the other free set in the expressive car as he began to write his house's location on the GPS while Kimiko started up the car.

"Just take us to this location… I will give you the money needed for a Taxi when we arrive." The teacher simple nodded to Yuuji as he finish his sentence before she applied some pressure onto the accelerate pedal.

(Scene change.)

Yukino Sakamoto was having a lovely day today, she had finished her cleaning for the day and had spent the last two hours cooking food for her and Yoshii, and she even got a chance of look back at some baby pictures of her son and best friend but her activity was cut short when her son burst through the door with a handsome man on his back, a light blush dusted her checks when she saw the male abit close, for some reason he looked familiar to her but even if that was so she couldn't stop herself from being slightly turned on. It's not like she was a slut or anything but the male specimen infront of her was just her type even if he was slightly younger than her. "Hey mum could you help me get Naruto into the guess room?" Yuuji asked as he continued to walk with his childhood friend on his back.

Yukino blinked in surprise when she heard her son Identify the person on his back as Naruto, she was shocked that such a playful cute child turn into… well a hunk, she felt kind of wrong that she was lusting after her sons childhood friend but even so a women knows what a women wants even if it isn't always 100% of the time. The mother of Yuuji snapped out of her daze before she rushed towards the guest room and opened it up to allow Yuuji to drag Naruto into the room but because of small the doorway was Yukino got a view of how ill he looked. All of the lusting thoughts instantly disappeared and in their place were worry, she instantly rushed out of the room and proceeded to a cloth and a pan, which she filled with warm water, before rushing back into the room and proceeding to place a damp cloth onto Naruto's forehead. "What's wrong with him?" she asked as she looked from Naruto towards her son.

Yuuji sighed before he called in Shouko and a women that she didn't know inside the room and started to explain what had happened at the crepe store. Yuuji's mother sighed as she continued to switch through the different rags, she had done this before and reliving it was not something she had been looking forwards to but atlas she quickly handed some money to the female teacher for a Taxi home before she followed the women into the kitchen and proceeded to grab some medicine for Naruto.

After the mother of one had forced the medicine down an unconscious Naruto she had left the room and proceeded to cook some food for the extra two guests.

As soon as the smell of food floated through the air and into Naruto's nose he bolted upwards as his stomach rumbled but the skin that laid above it was gripped as Naruto grimiest in pain. A pale hand made its way to its owners head as Naruto slowly stood to his feet and walked towards the door, only to stop and stare at his reflection that showed his bags that laid under his eyes, his skin that was once a perfect cream turned into an ill white. Naruto shook his head as he slowly walked down an unfamiliar hall as his nose guided him towards a kitchen, as loan gasp got Naruto's attention as he turn to see that Yuuji was walking towards him. "Dude! You okay?" Yuuji asked in a worried tone as he led his friend to one of free chairs at the table.

"Just dandy." Naruto replied sarcastically as he reached for the table and stabilised himself as he moaned out in displeasure as he cracked his back and laid his head onto the table.

Yuuji shook his head as he went to sit down only to freeze in place when he notice Shouko coming his way, so in a moment of terror he pointed to Naruto making the purple haired teen to turn from him and towards Naruto with slightly widen eyes. Yuuji watched in pity as Shouko walked silently behind Naruto before she was right behind the older male.

Naruto froze in shock when he felt two arm snake around his chest as hot breath brushed against his neck, he was tempted to turn around but he already knew that it was Shouko holding him and to be truthful he didn't mind it as his body felt like it had spent a whole day in a freezer so having Shouko's surprisingly warm body push against his was quite nice.

Shouko blushed slightly when she felt Naruto pull her closer much to her and Yuuji's surprise. "Sorry but I need this." She barely heard Naruto say but unfortunately for her Yukino walked in with a blanket in her hands.

"Ahh there you are Naruto, I have some blanket for you." She said as she wrapped the blanket up and placed it in front of Naruto's head and much to Shouko annoyance she was replaced by the blanket but she didn't voice it as Naruto was ill and he needed it.

Naruto blinked in shock as he saw Yuuji's mother, she looked the same as she did when he was a kid, but he ignored that fact as he wrapped himself with the blanket around himself. "You look like you haven't aged a day Miss Sakamoto." He said as he reached beside him and grasped Shouko's hand brought her, and her heat, towards him in an attempt to gain more warmth for his body.

Shouko smiled warmly as she sat onto Naruto's lap as he snaked his arms around her chest and brought her closer to him as if he was trying meld her to his skin. Yukino smiled as she walked back to the table with a large dish of Somen and some Omuraisu before placing them onto the table. "Thanks you Naruto-kun."

Yuuji looked at Naruto in confusion as he didn't detach Shouko from him but he summed it up to be the medicine his mother gave him earlier so he decided that thinking about too hard would be to troublesome so he simple gave up on it and picked up a plate that his mother just placed down. "So Naruto... Are you and Shouko dating?" Yuuji heard his mum ask which in turn made him and Naruto choke on their food.

Shouko blushed as she held her face between her hands as Naruto went to say otherwise but she caught on and shoved some food into his mouth making him stop. "Yes... Yes we are." Yuuji and Naruto looked at each other in shock.

The two female continued to talk to each other while Naruto and Yuuji sat in shock while eating their food in a slow pace, and it wasn't long before the group decided that it was a good time to go home.

As Naruto shakily got to his feet Yukino placed a hand onto his shoulder to make him stop. "I think it would be best if you were to stay the night Naruto-kun, I don't think it's a good idea for you to drive." Naruto looked down for a second before he nodded and slowly place his coat back down and re-wrapped himself in a blanket. "Why don't you take a shower while I wash your clothes?" she asked as she led Naruto towards the shower room.

Naruto, who was still not in the right frame of mind, nodded as he began to strip down in front of Yuuji's mother much to her shock and embarrassment. Before the older women could say anything though Naruto trousers and boxes dropped to show his….. Large secret, a large blush covered Yukino face as she looked at Naruto perfectly muscular body as he slowly removed his upper clothes and that blush only multiplied when Naruto's lower half came into view. From what she saw Naruto's penis was bigger than most men when it was still floppy and that simple fact made the mother of one mind shut down into a perverted daydream..

But her daydreaming was cut short when Naruto walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him which effectively blocked her view.

(Scene change)

Naruto moaned in delight as he finally laid down, today was just one of those days where he exhausted himself teaching only for him to be nearly killed by a stupid berry, as he laid there Naruto began to think of what he was going to teach class F tomorrow but those thoughts were put aside for some much needed sleep.

(Morning)

Naruto shoot awake when 6.00 am alarm from his phone blasted out, he quickly grabbed the phone and proceeded to cut off the alarm before he swung around so he was sitting on the bed. Looking to the side Naruto noticed that his clothes were neatly folded on the end of the bed, Naruto blinked as he looked down only to notice he was currently naked, he quickly grabbed the clothes and got dressed and proceeded to brush his hair into its normal shape before standing to his feet.

He sigh in happiness when he felt no pain in his head or stomach so he quickly made his way through Yuuji's house with a smile on his face. As Naruto walked into the kitchen that Yukino was standing next to the fridge cooking something, he smirked as he placed two pieces of bread into the toaster and sat it for two minutes before he stalked up to behind Yuuji's and proceeded to strike.

Yukino burst out in laughter when she felt someone tickling her from behind, she looked behind her only to see that Naruto was standing there with a devilish look on his face, she gasped in shocked when Naruto went to her main ticklish spot on her upper rips. Her laughter became as she wrapped her hand around Naruto's to stop which he did leaving her to gasp out as an attempt to get air into her lungs. "Good morning Ms Sakamoto, I hope you had a nice sleep." Naruto said as he kissed said women on the neck before walking backward and catching the toast that shot out of the toaster. Yukino shivered when she felt Naruto's lips touch the back of her neck only for the feeling to disappear and not a second later the toaster went of making her sigh in relief.

"It was a very nice sleep thank you Naruto-kun. What about yours?" She said as she flipped over an egg that was being cooked while also adding some seasoning to give it an extra flavour.

Naruto smirked as he placed some low fat butter onto his toast. "It was very nice thank you. Thankfully I feel amazing so I shall be leaving so that I can sort out my work for the class." Naruto said as he placed his toast into his mouth before walking up behind Yukino and gave her a quick hug. "Thank you again for looking after me." Naruto said as he re took out his toast from his mouth. "Here you need it more than me." Naruto said as he handed Yukino the second piece of toast VI mouth to mouth much to the older women's shock. 

Naruto smirked as he turned around and walked out the front door before the women could kiss his ass and retracted to his car where he quickly started it up and drove off towards his safe haven which was Fumizuki Academy.

As Naruto drove into the car park he took notice of the cloak that sat in the middle of school's main wall. "Good it's only 7.45! That leaves me an hour to sort out something for the students." Naruto thought to himself as he parked his car and locked the doors before he left the car park with a bag in one hand and a guitar case in the other.

(Scene change)

"Hello students of music club. I will be the new music teacher that will be replacing Ms Hikuiona on Sundays until her broken arm is healed." Naruto said as he bowed slightly in front of a group of student. "My name is Naruto Yoshii, you can call me Yoshii-sensei or Yoshii-sempai." There was some chatter for a while until one student raised a hand. "Ahh yes you student. The one with light grey." Naruto said as he pointed at the teen.

The student coughed as she moved her instrument, which was a polished violin, in front of her. "My name Yoshiko Mikami. I was hoping to find out what instrument you play." She asked as she looked to the side only to see a guitar case.

Naruto smiled as he picked up his guitar case and proceeded to unclip the case's hooks and let the lid open allowing Naruto to pull out his guitar. Said Guitar was a beautiful brown Le Capitaine acoustic, it had two buttons for the amp volume which were both used to full use as Naruto plugged in a portable AMP. "While my main is Guitar. I can also violin, piano, drums and some more." He said as slowly started to play some cords. "Now as I'm new I will be spending today getting to know you all okay." Naruto said as started to call out names until he reached to the last one.

"Masami Iwasawa" Naruto called out as he looked up from the clipboard in front of him to see a student with chin-length pink-red with two locks longer than the rest, it also extended all the way down her back. Her eyes were a dark red that seemed to shine in interspersion. She looked to be around 16 years old and stood around 5.4, she also had a similar skin colour to Naruto's.

Said teen raised her hand as she looked up from guitar finally to see who this teacher was only for her eyes to be glued to the beautiful guitar that laid in his hands, to be truthful she had been waiting for someone to come to the school who knew how to play because believe it or not she was the only one there. Sure there was some people who knew how to play some guitar but none of them were at her level.

"Okay class now that I know who is who I will leave you to your own practicing for today so that I can learn how far you are in mastering you interment." Naruto said as he moved his clipboard to the side and opened his bag to show a large book with multiply notes and songs. Naruto opened said booked and quickly located what he was looking for before pulling out a sheet of paper. After looking at note Naruto started move towards one of the many stalls that sat in the room before he began to strum his guitar's strings.

(【Jefferz】 Glow -Acoustic Arrange- 【English】)

( watch?v=cHsdzVmzQVY)

**A coldness covers me**

**The dark, unending rain**

**The teardrops from the stars**

**That melt my scars away**

**It seems so long ago**

**I'd stare up at the sky**

**And in the distance**

**I would see a gentle smile**

**The days are passing **

**Far too fast**

**And I've changed so very much**

**The lies I tell; they grow as well**

**And crumble at your touch**

**I've felt this burning in my eyes**

**And yet I've never, ever cried**

**But this one hurts the most**

**I feel it inside**

**Like the moon, I start to glow**

**Crimson skies pull down my tears**

**I don't know**

**Could I rid myself of you and finally **

**Know how to free **

**Of this dream?****Now here I am**

**Enveloped in**

**A body overrun with sin**

**All because of you**

**I don't know how to live **

**So tell me, what do I do?**

**Go away **

**Please go away**

**I beg you: take from me your memory**

**That's what I wished, so why is it**

**You're holding me so tightly in your arms?**

**I don't hear you as your voice is fading**

**Faintly drifting to a crimson ending **

**And I'm sure that every second passing**

**Will melt into night**

**And lose itself in the sky**

**All the red could drop onto my fingertips**

**Falling softly like the rain inside me**

**Could you disappear if only I tried**

**To wish you away?**

**Oh, I pray**

**My eyes start to fill**

**And tears start to pour **

**From clouds torn apart**

**Like before **

**But as I hold on**

**I can still see your face**

**A blur, but I can't let you go.**

**(Song finish)**

Naruto smiled as he opened his eyes to see what his next song was only to see that the unique student was sitting in front of him with a small smile on her face as she tightly held onto an acoustic guitar in her hands. "Is there something I can help with Ms Iwasawa?" Naruto said as he placed his guitar to the side.

"Masami" the teen replied making Naruto raise an eyebrow which the younger person court. "I want you to call me Masami." She said making Naruto nod slightly before he leaned slightly in his chair and motioned for her to continue. "I was wondering… well that if you could…. Maybe you could teach me." The guitarist said as she looked to the side not want Naruto to see the embarrassed blush on her face.

Naruto smiled softly as he brought up his guitar and played a cord getting the girl's attention. "Well I guess I could." Naruto said as he picked up his sheet. "Guessing from what I can see you have been playing the guitar a lot. So I'm gonna skip all the basics and teach you some music techniques." Naruto said as he began his lesson with the younger guitarist and before either of the two knew it one minuet turned in one hour and one hour turned into 3 hours.

Suddenly the bell signal for lunch was heard making the two guitar players look towards the clock in shock. "Well that went mighty fast." Naruto said as he went to place his guitar in his case only to stop when he felt a hand hold onto his making him towards the person who held it.

Masami took a deep breath as she look from the floor towards Naruto's sky blue coloured eyes. "I just wanted to thank you... not many people would do this for me with all the rumours going around about me." She said quietly as tightened her grip on Naruto's hand.

Naruto smiled slightly as he squeezed back making the younger person look at him in shock. "Well, I have a certain rule that I run by when I met someone and that is to never judge a book by its cover or other people's review." Naruto said calmly as he gently slipped his hand back and proceeded to lock away his interment inside his black case before turning back to a still stunned Masami. "If you want to you can come and have lunch with me." Naruto said as he picked up his guitar case and bag.

Said person nodded as she quickly rushed across to the other side of the room and placed her guitar case and picked up a simple school bag before she rushed back to Naruto. "I would love to sensei." The girl said as she followed Naruto when he started to walk across the room.

Naruto smiled lightly as he walked back to the main part of the room before he thought of striking a conversation. "When we were playing I noticed that the strong on your guitar were weaving a bit too much." Naruto started as he reached into his bag and pulled out a set of some high quality string before he turned back to a now sad looking Masami. "So I have a little present to give you." The teen looked surprised as Naruto handed her some guitar strings.

"T-thanks." The girl said as she held the same the strings in the same hand that she held her bag in. She hadn't ever got a present from people, except from her parents, and it was something she really needed.

As she went to hug the older male she was suddenly cut off when someone called for Naruto, Masami looked at the new arrival in annoyance. She quickly looked from the new person towards Naruto only to see that he looked really nervous. "Naruto lunch time." She heard the female say.

Naruto smiled sadly as he look from Shouko towards Masami before coming back towards Shouko. "I'm sorry Shouko but I have already made lunch plans." Naruto quickly backed away when he felt Shouko glared at him.

Masami frowned when the now identified Shouko glared towards her. "Excuse me but what is your problem." She glared back at the purple haired girl.

Shouko glared at the girl that walked past her as she followed after Naruto who had started to walk out of the class room. She rushed forwards and slammed her hand against the frames of the door effectively stopping the Masami from following after Naruto. "Stay away from MY Naruto-kun." Shouko threatened as her hands tightened on the door frame.

Masami narrowed her eyes as she looked at the person in front telling her what to do. "Look I don't care I just want to enjoy myself." She said in annoyance as she barged pass the purple haired stalker before making her way to wear Naruto had walked off too.

(Scene change)

Naruto sighed in relief as he walked on the roof of the school, the cool air calming his body heat down to a nice warmth but his musing was cut short when the sound of crying reached his ears. Following the sound Naruto came across a crying Minami sitting all by herself with a half-eaten bento on her lap. "Err Miss Shimada. Are you okay?"

Minami turned around to see who had called out to her only to widen her eyes in shock as Aki's older brother sat next to her. "I-I'm fine." She answered as she rubbed the tears from her eyes and checks before smiling.

"You don't sound fine…. Why don't you tell me what happened." Naruto said as he kneeled down in front of the girl with a concern look on her face.

The sound of tears hitting flesh was heard as waterworks started to happen out of Minami's eyes. "I-I made a lunch for Aki b-b-but I didn't have the nerve to give it to him… I spent so long on doing it as well." Minami's crying was put on hold as Naruto brought the magenta haired colour girl into a hug.

"Listen to me. No matter what people say or do you should never give up okay. So I want you to march up to Aki and hand him this food, you don't have to say anything." Naruto said as he dusted himself and Minami down before standing to his feet and walking back form wear he came from complete ignoring the fact he had only just arrived.

"I just hope that Aki doesn't break that girl's heart." Naruto said to himself as he walked towards his car with his guitar case in one hand, his bag over his should while his other hand in his pocket.

As Naruto closed in on his destination he saw the same girl from earlier walking in a slow fashion towards the gates with her guitar in her hands and her bag on her back. "Hey Masami do you want a ride home."

Masami blinked in confusion when she heard her name called out and turned around to see who it was only for her to catch sight of Naruto waking towards her. She quickly recalled what her new teacher said before she smirked and walked towards him. "I would love to." She saw the smirk appear on Naruto face before he grabbed her free and proceeded to drag her along.

"Well let's get going."

**Well I'm gonna call it here as thus was the end of episode 4.. so yeah sorry, I also made it a little less detailed because people asked me to so yeah I hope you like it.**


	3. must read

Heya, sorry for bothering you with this. Hey. i am spreading the word, read it all please. IMPORTANT, READ THISE AND MAkE SURE TO VOTE AND SPREAD THE WORD. Make sure to save your fanfiction work on your computer. "IMPORTANT:" Important news. Make a chapter in your story and post it so everyone can see it we need as many as possible to sign a petition called "Stop SOPA 2014". This will most likely happen if SOPA wins and is set in motion.. THIS WONDERFUL WEBSITE WILL BE CLOSED DOWN. LIKE LITERALLY Un. And not only that! Most of the Fan-art pages, You tube videos, and basically everything fan-related will be erased! ANNIHILATED! GONE! (TT-TT) WE HAVE TO STOP IT. (This post will be down after march, 19.) Here is the link, just remove the space betwen the words. petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014 /q0Vkk0Zr "Stop SOPA-like policies in the Trans-Pacific Partnership, Notice and Staydown efforts, and other policies." Help us save Fanfiction, and other fan-arts. *Spread the word* 


End file.
